Fuuton No Naruto
by Ryean-chan
Summary: Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Fuuton No Naruto **

**Summary**

**Naruto adalah seorang Ninja yang menggunakan Elemen Angin **

**Dengan Fuuton No Jutsu-nya dia akan Membuat Perdamaian Di Dunia Shinobi **

**Genre : Friendship , Action , humor **

**Prologue **

_Someone's POV_

Aku adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto , aku adalah seorang Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki , aku dianggap jelmaan dari Kyuubi no Kitsune atau Kurama . Aku selalu di siksa Warga desa yang tidak tau terimakasih itu , padahal aku adalah wadah Dari Kyuubi no Kitsune yang 6 tahun lalu menyerang Desa Konoha . Aku tinggal sendiri di Sebuah

Apartemen pemberian Sarutobi-Jiji

"Naru-chan !? Naru-chan !? Apa Kau Didalam Naru-chan?" Teriak seorang anak yang diduga temannya Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar" ucapku

_End POV_

"Sakura-chan , kah ? Ada apa mencariku ya ?" Tanya naruto kepada Sakura ,

Sakura adalah teman kedua Naruto selain Shikamaru , Haruno Sakura ia memakai baju berwarna seperti Merah , celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau , dan memakai bando berwarna merah di kepalanya , matanya berwarna hijau emerald , dengan rambut berwarna aneh? Pink , aneh bukan ?

"Main yuk Naru-chan" Ajak Sakura

"Dimana ? , Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau ditaman , kita ajak juga si pemalas itu " jawab Sakura

"Baiklah , ayo berangkat . Tapi bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tekhnik Shinobi saja ? " Usul Naruto

"Hmm? , Ide bagus Naru-chan , mungkin saja kita bertiga bisa jadi Trio terhebat di Seluruh desa Ninja " tanggapan sakura tentang usul Naruto

"Ayo kita ke Rumah Nara-kun dulu"

Mereka berangkat , lalu menjemput Shikamaru

"Yo Nara-kun , Latihan tekhnik Ninja Yuk ? , mau ikut ? "Ajak Naruto

"Naruto , ayo "

Tempat Latihan

Kini Mereka Berada di Hutan Klan Nara di Bimbing Shikaku - Ayah Shikamaru - untuk memulai dasar - dasar tekhnik Ninja

"Pertama kalian harus berlatih melempar Senjata ini " dia memperlihatkan Kunai dan Shuriken

"Dimulai dari Kau Naruto , Sasaran nya di pohon Itu ya "

"Yosh !" Seru Naruto penuh semangat

Dan . . . .

Wush*

"Meleset semua" semangat membara kini tinggal wajah kesal

"Hahahah , ini baru permulaan Naruto . Lama kelamaan nanti kau akan Bisa ."Komentar Shikaku "Giliran Sakura-chan"

"Lihat saja Naru-chan " ejek Sakura

"Paling juga meleset semua " balas Naruto

"Cepat lempar Saja , ck Mendokusei "

Ucap Shikamaru

"Iya iya , aku lempar" balas Sakura

Dan . . .

"Meleset juga"

"Giliran ku " ucap Shikamaru

"Hyaaah" tap , "Hehe , nancap 1 di pohon "

" Hebat / Hebat " kagum Naruto dan Sakura

Skip

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami Pamit ya "

"Dadah , datang lagi ya "

Petualangan Baru Dimulai , Dan Masih banyak rintangan yang akan dilalui

TBC

Hallo , Saya Author Baru yang suka baca Fic , karna ini Fic pertama saya jadi masih banyak Kesalahan , Mohon kritik dan Saran nya Ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Akademi Dan Teman Baru

Fuuton No Naruto

Summary

Naruto adalah seorang Ninja yang menggunakan Elemen Angin

Dengan Fuuton No Jutsu-nya dia akan Membuat Perdamaian Di Dunia Shinobi

Genre : Friendship , Action , humor

3 tahun Kemudian

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di desa konoha dengan kepala tertunduk , mengapa ?

Karena Naruto hanya tidak ingin melihat tatapan jijik para penduduk Desa . Lalu dia berhenti di sebuah kedai , Ichiraku Ramen .

"Paman , Miso Ramen porsi sedang 1 mangkok " ucap Naruto , " Tunggu sebentar" balas Teuchi . Beberapa Menit Kemudian ,"Pesanan datang" "baiklah , selamat makan" ucap naruto sambil mengambil sumpit dan melahap Ramen nya dengan lahap , beberapa Saat , "emm, Ichiraku Ramen yang terbaik , Paman ini uang nya" "Datang Kembali ya "

Setelah selesai makan ramen , Naruto beranjak pergi ke apatemen nya , beberapa saat dia sampai di apartemen nya , lalu muncul seorang Ninja berpangkat ANBU yang dipimpin Hokage , "Naruto-san , kah?" Tanya ANBU tadi "Iya ini Uzumaki Naruto , Anbu san , ada apa anda kemari ?" Tanya Naruto "Naruto-san ditunggu hokage-sama dikantornya" "ada apa ya Anbu-san" "Saya kurang tahu ,sebaiknya anda cepat kesana , sampai jumpa " " Hn, apa ya yang ingin Jiji bicarakan ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Dirinya sendiri .

Naruto pun berangkat ke kantor Hokage untuk Menemui Sandaime Hokage .

*tok tok

"Masuk !" Perintah sang Hokage , " Jiji , apa yang ingin kau Bicarakan denganku ?" Tanya Naruto " ah, datang juga kau , apa kah kau mau mengikuti pelajaran Tekhnik Ninja di akademi shinobi? , mungkin kau dapat bersosialisasi dengan anak - anak seumuran mu " tawar nya "Benarkah ? , baiklah " terima Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat senang "dan ini ada beberapa uang untuk membeli keperluan mu di akademi " "Terima Kasih Jiji , aku Pamit ya " "jangan lupa besok "

Naruto pun pergi dari Kantor Hokage dan dia menuju Hutan , untuk melakukan Henge agar dia bisa berbelanja di toko alat ninja . "Henge" dan kini naruto berubah menjadi seorang bocah dengan rambut merah memakai baju putih polos dan mengenakan celana hitam pendek selutut , "Yosh , saatnya membeli perlengkapan " beberapa saat Naruto sampai di toko alat Ninja . "Apa saja ya yang ku perlukan ? Oh iya mungkin tekhnik untuk mengetahui elemen dasar ku dan , mmm *berfikir* ah ! Shuriken dan Kunai " dia melihat isi toko nya dan menemukan gulungan yang bertuliskan "**cara mengetahui elemen dan tekhnik elemen dasar"**

"Ini dia , baiklah tinggal ke kasir" di kasir " Bolehkah aku Minta Kunai dan shuriken serta pakaian dengan lambang kanji 'Kaze'(angin) ?" "Tunggu sebentar . . . . .Ini dia " " berapa ya harga semua ini ?" " 14500Ryo" "ini uangnya " " ini kembalian nya , jangan lupa mampir lagi ya " Naruto pun Keluar toko

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja" dia masih menggunakan Henge nya , setiba nya di depan apartemen nya dia melepas Henge nya " Kai " dia membuka pintu apartemen nya , lalu dia merebahkan tubuh nya diatas kasur , ia bangun lalu kedapur untuk membuat ramen instan , setelah 3 menit dia melahap nya . Lalu dia kembali duduk di atas kasur nya "ah ! Aku ingin mengetahui elemen dasarku " setelah membaca langkah-langkah nya "baiklah " dia alirkan chakra nya ke kertas chakra , Dan . . . "Terbelah , Angin . Sebaiknya aku tidur supaya tidak terlambat "

Skip esok Hari nya

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur nya lalu menuju kekamar Mandi , setelah mandi ia memakai baju putih berlambangkan kanji 'Kaze' dan celana hitam panjang , ia kedapur untuk membuat sarapan paginya dan segelas air susu untuk membantu perkembangan tubuhnya , ia pun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat , ia pun menuju pinta , dan memakai sepatu ninja original , lalu keluar apartemen nya .

Akademi

Suasana ribut meramaikan isi kelas para calon Ninja , lalu datang seorang Chuunin memecahkan keramaian "Pagi anak anak " ucap sensei yang bernama Iruka " Pagi Iruka Sensei " balas anak - anak . Iruka melihat seorang anak di luar kelas , "tunggu sebentar anak - anak " . "Apakah kau Iruka-sensei " "ya , apakah kau murid baru yang dikatakan oleh Hokage-sama " "iya sensei , Ini Formulir saya " "baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan Murid baru , perkenalkan dirimu " " Ha'I , Uzumaki Naruto , mohon Kerjasamanya " " silahkan duduk di samping Haruno-san" "ah, sakura-kun , kah? " " Naru-chan , sini!"

"Yo Uzumaki-san , aku Inuzuka Kiba , yang makan keripik itu Akimichi Chouji , yang Pemalu disana Hyuuga Hinata , dan yang itu , Uchiha terakhir , Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Kiba memperkenalkan Dirinya serta murid-murid yang lain "mohon kerjasamanya , teman-teman " , "Nara-kun ,oy kenapa kau tidur ?" Tanya Naruto" Naruto , kah ? Aku mengantuk jadi aku Tidur saja " ucap Shikamaru yang Membuat Naruto sweatdrop "Baiklah kita mulai Pelajaran Hari ini , bla bla bla " ucap Iruka-sensei

Skip

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini " " Terimakasih Sensei "

Semua Murid pun pulang meninggalkan 2 orang anak , yang Satu berambut Kuning dan anak berambut hitam emo . "Sasuke-san? , apakah aku salah " "Tidak ." Balas nya singkat "maukah kau pulang bersama dengan ku ? " Ajak nya "Hn , baiklah Nar-Naru ? Siapa namamu ?" Tanyanya , " Uzumaki Naruto "

Di perjalanan mereka berpisah karna rumah mereka berbeda jalur , Naruto mampir ke Ichiraku dan memesan ramen , lalu setelah makan ramen . Dia menuju Rumah Sakura , "Sakura-chan!? Kita Latihan yuk !?" Panggil Naruto sambil berteriak , "Tunggu sebentar , Naru-chan " balas Sakura " Latihan dimana Naru-chan ? " Tanya Sakura , "Entahlah , kita ajak Nara-kun saja" " Bolehlah "

Dirumah Shikamaru ,mereka mengajak Shikamaru lalu berangkat ke tempat biasa mereka latihan ,lalu mereka Melihat Sasuke . "Sasuke-san , mau kah kau ikut berlatih bersama kami di hutan bukit ?" Ajak Naruto " apakah aku boleh ikut ?" Tanya nya dengan Ragu "ya , lagipula kalau lebih banyak orangnya lebih asik bukan? " "Baiklah Naruto "

Di Hutan

Terlihat 4 orang anak 3 membaca gulungan elemen dasar , dan satu Tidur(?)

"Elemen ku api , Naruto elemen mu apa ? " Tanyanya "aku angin , katanya kalau elemen api digunakan bersamaan dengan elemen angin akan menambah efek serang yang besar , kalau Sakura-chan?" Jelas Naruto lalu bertanya pada Sakura "Sepertinya tanah , apa fungsinya Naru-chan?" " Kau beruntung , karna elemen tanah adalah elemen yang mempengaruhi kekuatan seranganmu , dan mungkin kau bisa menjadi ninja Medis "

Mereka pun berlatih jurus jurus dasar elemen

"Bagaimana kita coba tekhnik gabungan Naruto ?" "Yosh , Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Muncul 1 satu Naruto , "Mulai , Katon : Hosenka No jutsu , selanjutnya Naruto! " " Bunshin , ikuti aku , Fuuton Daitoppa" kata Naruto dan bunshin nya , Misil api yang ditembakan oleh Sasuke pun membesar akibat efek jurus angin Naruto , Misil itu pun yang semula berdiameter 20 CM menjadi 1 Meter , "Kita namakan jurus ini **"Katon: Kaze Kakyu no jutsu " **bagaimana ? "Kata Sasuke "nama yang Bagus , mungkin penggunaan nya aku mulai dengan Kagebunshin No jutsu , lalu goukakyou mu , dan terakhir aku dengan bunshin ku melakukan fuuton : daitoppa " kata Naruto " Baiklah , sebaiknya kita pulang " " Sakura-kun,Nara-kun pulang yuk " mereka pun pulang menuju rumah Masing masing

Skip time 3 tahun kemudian

Ujian Genin

"Anak anak hari ini akan ada ujian genin untuk memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi Genin " ucap Iruka-sensei , semua murid terkejut " Yosh , Sasuke-san ini saatnya kita menunjukan kemampuan kita " kata Naruto dengan semangat " ya , aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang 'baru' "

"Pertama . . . . . " Semua melalui nya dengan

"Sakura Haruno "

Kunai 7 Shuriken 8 "Doton : Dojo Boru"

Jurus Bola tanah yang dapat merobohkan pohon

"Uchiha Sasuke " "kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun ~" teriak Gaje para murid perempuan

Shuriken 9 Kunai 10 "Katon : Hosenka No jutsu " bola api berukuran kecil yang meluncur sepeti misil dan "Sharingan" "Wow" kagum semua penonton

"Terakhir , Uzumaki Naruto "

'Bisa apa dia ya ?' Kata semua penonton yang ada disana meremehkan

Kunai 10 Shuriken 9 " kagebunshin no jutsu " muncul lah 15 orang Naruto lalu " Futon : Daitoppa" ucap naruto dan semua bunshin nya . Yang disana kagum melihatnya dan ujian pun selesai

" Besok akan diumumkan Rookie Of The Year "

Naruto bersama 2 sahabat nya (Sasuke dan Sakura) kini berada di Ichiraku Ramen , setelah selesai mereka pergi kerumah masing masing karna hari sudah menjelang malam . Dan Besok ada lah awal Mula Petualangan Naruto Dimulai .

Tbc

Setelah Prologue tadi langsung saya update nih Chap 1 nya , Mohon Kritik and saran nya para Senior Author

Terima Kasih


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Team 7 dan Genin Test

Fuuton No Naruto

Summary

Naruto adalah seorang Ninja yang menggunakan Elemen Angin

Dengan Fuuton No Jutsu-nya dia akan Membuat Perdamaian Di Dunia Shinobi

Genre : Friendship , Adventure

Keesokann Harinya

Di Akademi

"Hari ini diberitahukan rookie of the year , dan Rookie of the year tahun ini . . . . .Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke , Untuk pembagian team . . . Team 1 . . . . . . . .

Team 7 : Uzumaki Naruto , Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi

Team 8 : Inuzuka Kiba , Hyuuga Hinata , Aburame Shino ,Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9 masih aktif jadi , Team 10 : Nara Shikamaru , Yamanaka Ino ,Akimichi Chouji , Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi

"Silahkan tunggu jounin pembimbing masing masing team , semoga beruntung" setelah menyampaikan pembagian team iruka pun keluar dari kelas "Yosh! , ini akan menjadi hari dimana kita memulai petualangan kita , benarkan Sakura-chan , sasuke-san ?" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat "Ya" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke . "Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dua orang aneh ini sih !?" Ucap seorang 'Calon' Shinobi berambut pirang dengan model ekor Kuda , Yamanaka Ino , "sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau satu team dengan orang sepertimu tapi , ya sudahlah "ucap Shikamaru

Lalu masuk seorang Jounin dengan rokok yang menempel dimulut nya (?) "Aku Sarutobi Asuma , Team 10 ikut dengan ku" ucap Asuma sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya "Hai Sensei" ucap 'Calon' Trio InoShikaCho , beberapa menit berlalu , kemudian datang seorang jounin wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan warna mata merah "Aku Kurenai Yuuhi , Team 8 ikut aku " ucap kurenai sambil memperkenalkan dirinya "hai sensei" balas team 8

2Jam kemudian

"Ah! Mou berapa lama lagi sih sensei kita datang team lain semua sudah datang tinggal team kita " ucap -seorang gadis berambut pink - Sakura "Sabar Sakura-chan " Ucap -bocah berambut runcing kuning- Naruto menenangkan "Ah , aku ada Ide , untuk salam perkenalan" lalu Sakura berdiri dari kursinya , dan menuju kedepan untuk mengambil penghapus lalu di taruhnya di atas pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup . "Baka Sakura! , Mana mungkin seorang Jounin bisa kena jebakan murahan itu , Baka ! "Ucap Sasuke mengejek "hmm , Sasuke-san ada benarnya " kata Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke , terdengar suara langkah kaki Hantu(?) #brrr , mksdny seseorang , dan saat didepan pintu . . . . Pluk* seorang jounin dengan rambut melawan gravitasi kejatuhan sebuah penghapus "Hahahah, lihat tidak jebakan itu mengenai nya " Kata Sakura sambil tertawa , dan 2 teman satu team Sakura-Naruto dan Sasuke- hanya Sweatdrop melihat itu berhasil "Wah wah wah , murid murid ku ini baru juga bertemu sudah dijebak bagaimana kalau sudah sering " ucap jounin berambut silver tadi " Team 7 temui aku di atas atap " ucapnya lalu menghilang di kepulan asap

Di atap

"Haah, sensei ini knapa tidak di kelas saja "keluh Sakura "hm , tidak apa apa " balas jounin tadi " apa selanjutnya sensei ? " Tanya Naruto "entahlah" jawab nya singkat , dan 3 orang bocah di sana hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat dari sensei nya "Ano , Mungkin perkenalan , dimulai dari kau Sensei " usul Naruto " hmm baiklah , Namaku Hatake Kakashi , Kau si Pink cita-cita , dan Hobi mu " ucap jounin yang diketahui Hatake Kakashi 'dia hanya memberitahukan Namanya saja' batin ketiga murid nya "baiklah , aku Haruno Sakura , Hobi ku berlatih bersama Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun . Cita-cita ku menjadi Ninja Medis terhebat di seluruh desa ninja " ucap Sakura dengan lantang 'Haruno Sakura , ku ingat itu' batin Kakashi "selanjutnya kau yang pendiam" "Uchiha Sasuke , Hobi Berlatih bersama Naruto dan Sakura , cita-cita ku atau lebih tepatnya 'Ambisi' ku membawa dia kembali ke desa ini dan menanyakan kebenaran nya " ucap Sasuke dengan nada Datar 'Uchiha terakhir , kah ?' "Kuning , kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang " "aku Uzumaki Naruto , cita-cita membawa perdamaian bersama teman-teman ku , Hobi ku berlatih bersama Sakura-kun , Sasuke-san , dan Nara-kun" 'oh iya , Minato sensei , jadi ini anakmu' batin kakashi "Baiklah sesi perkenalannya selesai , besok temui aku di tempat latihan team 7 , besok ujian genin yang sesungguh nya" ucap Kakashi tegas " Apa ? Ujian lagi " Kaget Sakura " Bukan kah kami sudah menjalani ujian di akademi ?" Tanya Sasuke "di akademi hanya lah untuk memilih siapa yang pantas jadi genin , tapi besok ada lah ujian apa kalian pantas jadi seorang Shinobi " jelas Kakashi "ah , dan satu lagi jangan sarapan besok kalau kalian tidak ingin memuntahkan nya " ucap Kakashi dengan nada seram , Sasuke , Naruto , dan Sakura bergidik , dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan mereka

" Ayo kita ketempat Ichiraku , mau ikut ? " Usul Naruto "okelah" terima dua teman Naruto , setelah obrolan pendek itu mereka pergi ke Ichiraku ramen , setelah selesai , kemudian mereka pergi ketempat latihan mereka biasanya "Sasuke-san bagaimana kita menyusun rencana untuk melawan sensei besok pagi " usul Naruto " Sakura sini mau tau rencana besok supaya lulus tidak ? " Sasuke memanggil Sakura "tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura , sekitar 10 menit mereka menyusun rencana , kemudian mereka melanjutkan Latihan nya , "Sasuke-san kita buat kombinasi bertiga dengan Sakura-chan bisa tidak ? " Tanya Naruto "Boleh saja , baiklah" ucap Sasuke "Kita mulai " pertama-tama mereka berlari kedepan bertiga secara zig zag , lalu Naruto merapal 1 Handseal "Kagebunshin No jutsu" munculah 5 copyan dari Naruto kemudian Sakura berlari sendiri kedepan merapal handseal " Doton : Dojo Boru" kemudian Sakura bersalto ke belakang lalu muncul Sasuke bersama 5 Bunshin Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke , Sasuke bersama 5 bunshin Naruto merapal handseal "Katon : Hosenka No jutsu" ucap Sasuke dilanjutkan 5 bunshin Naruto " Fuuton:Daitoppa " ucap kelima bunshin Naruto , " Katon : Kaze Kakyu No jutsu " ucap Sasuke bersama 5 Bunshin Naruto dan Serangan Terakhir dilancar Kan oleh Sakura dan Naruto dengan cara memukul target dari 2 arah . "Kita namakan kombinasi ini , UzuChiNo ? Kalian setuju ? . Itu kuambil dari nama Klan Kita" usul Sasuke "Uzu , itu aku . Chi , Sasuke-san . Dan No , Sakura-chan . Benar bukan Sasuke-san " tanya Naruto " Hm , seperti biasa Naruto , kau hebat " " Kau ini Sasuke-san" "sudah sore , bagaimana kalau kita akhiri latihan hari ini , aku sudah lapar" usul Sakura sambil mengeluh "Baiklah , Besok ingat kalau kita berkumpul di tempat yang sudah diberitahukan sensei" ucap Sasuke . Mereka pun langsung pulang kerumah mereka masing - masing , di kediaman Naruto "Sebaiknya aku langsung tidur" lalu Naruto pun Tidur

Keesokan Harinya

"Sudah Pagi ya ? , baiklah aku sebaiknya langsung mandi saja lalu membeli bekal untuk sarapan bersama Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san " setelah bangkit dari kasur nya , Naruto menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya , setelah mandi kemudian Naruto memakai baju berwarna Hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di bagian belakangnya dan kanji yang bertuliskan Kaze(angin) dengan celana berwarna hitam selutut serta memaka rompi berwarna kuning tidak dikancing , setelah itu dia pergi untuk membeli beberapa onigiri untuk sarapannya , setelah membeli onigiri dia pergi ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan senseinya dan disana terdapat 2 Makhluk , yang satu Pink dan satunya lagi Biru gelap , Sakura dan Sasuke

"Sasuke-san ,Sakura-chan kalian pagi sekali datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto "Bukan kah kita disuruh datang pagi-pagi kesini " jawab Sakura "benar juga ya , oh iya aku membawa beberapa onigiri untuk sarapan " tawar Naruto " Bukan kah kita dilarang sarapan ? " Tanya Sasuke " makan saja lagi pula dia tidak disini , kalau tidak makan bagaimana kita Nanti melewati Tes ini ? " Kata Naruto "baiklah " kata Sasuke dan Sakura , setelah itu mereka ber-tiga sarapan , setelah selesai mereka menunggu sensei nya datang

"Kemana sih sensei ini , lama sekali datangnya kalau tau begini aku datang lebih siang saja" keluh Sakura "Tunggu sebentar lagi , Sakura-chan"kata Naruto "Hn" sahut Sasuke

Dua Jam Kemudian

. . . . "Ah , mana sih sensei ini !" Sakura kesal menunggu sensei nya dan munculah seseorang pria berpakaian Jounin berambut putih " Yo "sapaan singkat Kakashi , yang membuat ketiga murid nya terjungkal kebelakang "hoi shiroi-baka-Sensei , knapa kau lama sekali datang nya ?" Tanya Sakura dengan Panggilan aneh nya untuk Kakashi "shiroi-baka-Sensei ? , nama yang bagus untukku , maaf aku tadi terlambat karena aku menahan kebelet untuk BAB" jawabnya dengaan muka datar , tik tik tik , "Alasan apa itu Shiroi-baka-sensei ? " " Alasanmu tidak masuk akal Kaka-sensei" kata Naruto , "Hn" Sasuke melengkapi .

"Baiklah kita mulai saja ujiannya" lalu Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari kantong Ninja nya , 2buah Lonceng "Lonceng itu untuk apa Sensei? " Tanya Sasuke , "ujian nya kalian Harus Merebut kedua lonceeng ini dariku , siapa yang tidak dapat akan diikat di pohon itu dan tidak dapat jatah makan siang , dan dua orang yang dapat akan memakan jatah makan siang nya di depan yang terikat , kalian Paham ? Baiklah Mulai " Trio UzuChiNo langsung Menyembunyikan diri mereka , 'hm mereka bersembunyi dengan baik , tapi tidak dengan hawa keberadaan mereka , sepertinya Sakura terlebih dahulu yang harus ku kalahkan ' . Lalu Kakashi pergi ketempat Sakura bersembunyi , " Hai shiroi-baka-sensei " sapa Sakura dengan senyumnya " Baiklah Genjutsu". "Sakura-kun sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini karna dia sangat hebat " ucap Naruto (genjutsu) dengan badan yang terluka parah "Kyaaa" "Sakura sukses" dan boof , Sakura menjadi kepulan asap "apa apa an ini ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan terkejut , "giliran Sasuke , hebat juga ya Sakura" setelah selesai dengan Sakura (?) Lalu dia menuju ke tempat Sasuke , ternyata Sasuke bersandar di Sebuah pohon , "Sasuke , kah?" Tanya Kakashi "aku sudah menunggu mu Sensei" Sasuke lalu maju sambil melempar 5 Shuriken setelah itu dia serang dengan Taijutsu lalu dia mundur salto kebelakang merapal handseal ,"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu" bola api berukuran besar " Doton : Doryuuheki" ucap Kakashi lalu dia turunkan tembok tadi dan dia lempar 3 Kunai Peledak ke Sasuke *duarrrr* Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan Asap "Lagi lagi ?" Tanya Kakashi dua kali dibodohi muridnya yang baru 'Calon' Genin ini "mungkin aku ketempat Naruto " setelah ditempat Naruto dia bertemu dengan ke 3 muridnya , Lalu mereka bersiap menyerang Sensei nya , pertama Sakura dengan Taijutsu Dasar akademinya , dia lancarkan tinju ke muka Kakashi , dan Dapat ditahan Kakashi dengan mudah lalu dia tendang di perut Sakura , dan Sakura terpental hingga menabrak pohon sampai dia pingsan , Lalu kemudian Sasuke , menyerang nya sambil menggunakan kunai *trang dentingan-dentingan suara kunai yang bergesekan dari kedua Murid dan Guru ini , lalu Sasuke menyerangnya dengan tendangan ke dada Kakashi , dapat ditahan Kakashi dengan Menyilangkan Kedua tangannya didepan dada untuk menahan tendangan Sasuke , karna dapat di tahan Sasuke menahan pergerakan nya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya di tanah sebagai pijakan lalu , dia lakukan sekali lagi tendangan ke atas untuk menendang wajah Kakashi namun kaki Sasuke dapat ditangkap Kakashi lalu Sasuke dilempar ke pohon lalu Pingsan . Giliran Naruto pun tiba , Naruto merapal handseal "Kagebunshin No jutsu" 2 Bunshin Naruto muncul lalu mereka -Naruto bersama 2 Bunshinnya merapal handseal " Fuuton : Reppushou" serangan angin yang keluar dari tangan Naruto dan bunshin nya lumayan membuat goyah pertahanan Kakashi dan Kakashi pun merapal Handseal " Fuuton : Daitoppa" angin itu pun bertabrakan menyebabkan angin disekitar tempat itu reda , dan bunshin Naruto pun Hilang . Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya , "Raikiri" pisau petir , yang dibawa Kakashi di tangan kiri nya untuk menyerang Naruto , tepat di depan Naruto , dia hentikan Jutsunya , "Kalian kalah " kata Kakashi , lalu keluar Ke - 3 Murid nya dari balik pohon , "Kami kira Belum " ucap Ke - 3 murid nya , Kakashi terbelalak kaget "Lalu ini ?" Tanya Kakashi ,dan Sakura dan Sasuke yang pingsan tadi berubah menjadi Naruto lalu menghilang jadi kepulan Asap "apa kau puas bermain dengan bunshin ku sensei ? " Tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya "tapi sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi " sejak kau bilang Mulai ,Shiroi-baka-Sensei" sahut Sakura , "Haaah , kukira ini akan menarik " kata Sasuke *kring *kring suara lonceng "Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Kakashi (lagi) "sejak tadi , sejak kau menghentikan serangan elemen Petir mu " Kakashi semakin kaget dengan apa yang di katakan murid nya , "Kalian Lulus " dan lonceng tadi menghilang menjadi kepulan asap " bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Kakashi (lagi-lagi) "itu cuma bunshin ku yang Ber-Henge menjadi Lonceng " kata Naruto dengan Cengirannya , "padahal kami belum menunjukkan serangan UzuChiNo kami , Shiroi-Baka-Sensei" kata Sakura

Dan setelah ujian itu selesai Kakashi pun pergi kekantor Hokage

Disana ada Kurenai dan Asuma

"Team 8 Lulus Hokage-sama" kata Kurenai " Team 10 lulus " lapor Asuma

Masuklah Kakashi "Lapor Hokage-sama Team 7 lulus " lapor Kakashi "tidak biasanya kau meluluskan Team Mu Kakashi" kata Hokage "mereka berhasil Menipu ku 5 Kali , mereka hebat dalam jebakan . Kurasa mereka pantas dalam bimbingan ku" jelas Kakashi menaggapi Hokage "Silahkan pergi " perintah Hokage " Ha'I Hokage-sama"

Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ketempat Ichiraku lalu mereka memesan Ramen , sambil menunggu mereka ngobrol "Ternyata Kaka-sensei itu mudah ditipu " kata Naruto "Ya Shiroi-Baka-sensei memang Baka!" Tanggap Sakura "tapi dia hebat juga" kata Sasuke "pesanan datang" , setelah menghabiskan Ramen mereka pergi pulang kerumah Masing masing .

Tbc

A/N : Disini Saya panjangin word nya dan terima kasih kepada reader yang mau membaca Fic saya . Kritik Saran mohon kirimkan di Review .

Ryean-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Mission Rank B ! Zabuza the Demon of hidden Mist

Fuuton No Naruto

Fuuton No Naruto

Summary

Naruto adalah seorang Ninja yang menggunakan Elemen Angin

Dengan Fuuton No Jutsu-nya dia akan Membuat Perdamaian Di Dunia Shinobi

Genre : Friendship , Adventure

Beberapa hari setelah genin test

"Target terlihat kira-kira 3 meter di depan" kata Sakura

"Berhati-hati lah , dia akan kabur lagi kalau tahu kita dibelakangnya"lanjut Sasuke

"Dapat , hehehe"seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas nya

"Sakura-chan , Sasuke-san . Ayo kita temui Kaka-sensei , untuk melaporkan bahwa target sudah tertangkap" kata Naruto

"Baiklah" seru Sasuke dan Sakura

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kaka-sensei target sudah ditangkap , ayo kita lapor ke Sandaime-jiji" lapor Naruto

"Baiklah , Kalian ikuti aku" Perintah Kakashi tegas

Kantor Hokage

"Lapor Misi pencarian Kucing milik Istri Damyo-sama sudah diselesaikan "Lapor Kakashi kepada Sandaime Hokage

"Ano , Hokage-sama bisakah Kami meminta Misi yang Lebih Menantang ?"Tanya Sasuke "Ya , sandaime-jiji . Kenapa kami hanya melakukan misi seperti membersihkan sampah, mengantar barang , dan misi yang menurut Naru tidak berkaitan dengan Shinobi " lanjut Naruto "Haah , Baiklah . Apakah mereka siap Kakashi ?" Tanya Hokagee kepada Kakashi

"Sangat siap hokage-sama "Jawabnya

"Ini Misi peringkat C , kalian harus mengantar seseorang ke Nami no Kuni , silahkan Masuk"perintah hokage , dan Masuklah seorang pria paruh baya , membawa sebotol Sake , dan seperti nya sedang mabuk . "Apakah mereka yang akan mengantar ku ke Nami no kuni ? Apa Mereka bisa diandalkan"tanya pria tadi "hey Pak tua , apa Katamu tadi ?" Kata Sakura "tenanglah Sakura , dia klien kita " kata Kakashi 'jika dia bukan Klien ku akan ku cabik cabik dia dengan Fuuton jutsu ku' batin Naruto tidak suka

"Aku Tazuna , baiklah kalau kalian bisa diandalkan" kata pria yang diketahui bernama Tazuna

"Team 7 temui aku setengah jam lagi di gerbang desa"Perintah Kakashi tegas

"Ha'I sensei"ucap Team 7

Dengan Naruto

Naruto kini tengah bersiap di apartemen nya , lalu tanpa sengaja dia masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri .

Mindscape

Terlihat sebuah jeruji besar dengan segel di tengah nya , didalam jeruji tersebut , terlihatlah mata Merah penuh kebencian dan sesosok makhluk astral-Ups seperti Rubah raksasa dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan . "Arrrgggghhhhhh" aungan monster rubah tersebut mengagetkan seorang bocah "Kyuubi ,kah ? " Tanya Naruto "Kyuubi-san , apa yang terjadi jika aku membuka segel ini? "Lanjutnya " Aku akan membunuh mu dan menghancurkan Desa ini " jawab Kyuubi "begitu ya ? Padahal aku ingin membuka segel ini tadi , setelah kau jawab begitu , tidak jadi aja kaliya ? " Kata Naruto tersenyum 'ternyata host ku ini berani juga' kyuubi tersenyum dalam hatinya ,"Hey bocah ? Kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang juga berambut kuning , dia orang yang hebat " kata Kyuubi "benarkah ? Siapa dia ? " Tanya Naruto " dia Minato Namikaze , hokage keempat yang menyegel ku kedalam dirimu " jawab kyuubi "semirip itu kah aku dengannya ? Aku harus bisa melampaui nya !" Seru Naruto "baiklah , eeh - ano ? Bagaimana keluar dari sini Kyuubi-san ?" Tanya nya kebingungan "cukup konsentrasi saja" kata Kyuubi "terima kasih Kyuubi-san , dan mulai sekarang kau teman ku , dadah " lanjut Naruto ' baru kali ini seorang Manusia menganggap ku teman ' batin kyuubi

Dunia nyata ,

Lalu Naruto pun pergi kedepan gerbang , dan bertemu sensei dan kedua anggota team 7 lainnya "Sensei? Kenapa kau tidak terlambat seperti biasanya ?" Tanya Naruto , "aku tidak akan terlambat jika melakukan Misi" jawab Kakashi "Baiklah kita mulai perjalanannya" Lanjut Kakashi

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan mereka , di perjalanan mereka berbincang bincang dan membicarakan tentang bagaimana misi yang akan mereka lakukan

Lalu ditengah hutan Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada genangan air ditengah terik matahari yang panas ini "Panas panas kok ada air ? "Kata Naruto 'kau menyadarinya Naruto?' Batin Kakashi dan Sasuke , setelah Naruto berkata begitu keluarlah rantai dari genangan air tadi dan dengan reflek yang terlatih Naruto dkk dapat menghindarinya . "Sasuke , Naruto bantu aku mengurus nya , Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san! "Perintah Kakashi cepat dan tegas , mereka pun bersiap pada posisi yang telah diperintahkan Kakashi , "Gozu dan Meizu dua iblis bersaudara , mising-nin rank C . Kenapa mereka menyerang kita , seharusnya hanya bandit-bandit saja , bisa kau jelaskan Tazuna-san ?" Tanya Kakashi "Baiklah , aku menjelaskan nya . . ." Setelah penjelasan Tazuna , "apa kalian akan melanjutkan misi Rank B - mungkin Rank A ini ? " Tanya Kakashi kepada anggota Team 7 "karna ini menjadi lebih menarik aku lanjutkan saja , bagaimana , Sakura-chan , Sasuke-san " kata Naruto "Baiklah "jawab mereka berdua

Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto kini merapal handseal "Kagebunshin No jutsu" muncul beberapa Naruto lagi lalu menyerang Gozu dari depan dengan semua bunshin Naruto melempar Kunai , dan "Kunai Kagebunshin" kunai yang dilempar pun menjadi jumlah yang tak terhitung , Gozu pun menangkis semua serangan Naruto tadi dengan memutar Rantai nya *trang *trang suara dentingan kunai yang bertabrakan dengan rantai Gozu. " Sekarang Sasuke-san !" Teriak Naruto " Baiklah , Katon : Goukakyu No jutsu " kata Sasuke , kemudian Naruto asli mengeluarkan jurus angin nya " Fuuton Reppushou" bola api Sasuke pun membesar akibat angin yang ditambahkan Naruto , Gozu pun tidak sempat menghindar Hingga hangus menjadi abu . "Hebat Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan . "Kerja Bagus , Naruto " "Kau juga , Sasuke-san "

Dengan Kakashi

Meizu mengeluarkan jutsu nya , "suiton :Mizurappa" Kakashi pun mengeluarkan jurus " Doton :Doryuuheki" lalu dia serang dengan tekhnik original nya "Raikiri" dia pun maju dan menikam Meizu tepat di jantung nya sehingga Meizu pun mati , lalu datang Naruto dan Sasuke , dia lakukan Kombinasinya , "Katon : Kaze kakyu No jutsu " teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Yang membuat hangus jasad Meizu 'kalian berlebihan' batin Kakashi "Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan nya" Lanjut nya

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil teman ku yang akan membawa kita ke seberang sana" kata Tazuna "hey tolong antarkan kami keseberang sana" lanjutnya , beberapa menit kemudian "aku hanya bisa membawa kalian sampai sini " kata nya "baiklah terimakasih " kata Tazuna

Beberapa saat di perjalanan sebuah kunai tertancap didepan mereka ber 5 , lalu keluarlah seorang ninja bertubuh besar membawa pedang yang sangat besar , mulut nya ditutupi perban dan memakai pelindung kepala berlambang kirigakure . Dan orang ini "Kau ? Momochi Zabuza , kah ?" Kata Kakashi "oh Kakashi ninja copy , kah ? Senang bisa berhadapan dengan mu secara langsung , akan kupenggal kepalamu "lanjut Zabuza sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Kakashi yang masih terkejut dan tubuh Kakashi pun terbelah jadi dua , "Shiroi-baka-sensei/Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak anggota 7 , dan tubuh kakashi tadi kemudian berubah jadi batang kayu yang terbelah "are ? Sensei ? Tapi sejak kapan kau melakukan kawarimi ?"Tanya Sasuke

"Sejak kita menyebrang , aku sudah merasakan keberadaannya " kata Kakashi " Naruto , Sasuke bantu aku melawannya dengan tekhnik barumu" Kakashi " Baiklah sensei , Sakura-chan jaga Tazuna-san , Kagebunshin no jutsu , kalian bantu Sakura-chan lindungi Tazuna-san " perintah Naruto kepada Bunshin nya "Oke Boss" jawab bunshin Naruto , "Kita mulai Pestanya , Sasuke-san kita gunakan tekhnik duet bahwa kita akan mengalahkan Zabuza si iblis kirigakure ini !" Lanjut Naruto dengan semangat "Hn , Kakashi-sensei serahkan kepada kami berdua , jika kami kesulitan kau akan ku panggil nanti " Kata Sasuke dengan mata Sharingan tomoe 2 yang tengah aktif "Naruto seperti biasa !" Lanjutnya "yosh Sasuke-san , Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu " kunai yang Naruto aliri chakra angin nya dilemparkannya bertambah banyak dengan jutsunya , "Ima , Sasuke-san! " Lanjut nya " Katon : Goukakyu No jutsu" setelah menyebutkan jutsunya itu , kunai -kunai Naruto yang semua hanya dialiri chakra angin kini , telah dilapisi api yang merupakan efek dari jutsu si Uchiha , "Hm , menarik . Suiton : Suiryuudan " setelah mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata Zabuza mengeluarkan jutsu airnya yang berupa dinding air guna memadamkan api pada kunai Naruto tadi , "Fuuton : kazekiri no jutsu " chakram angin pun menebas dinding air yang dibuat Zabuza tadi lalu , mereka berdua maju menyerang Zabuza , dengan melempar 3 Kunai kearah Zabuza Namun meleset jauh , *sring* senar dari kunai itu berbunyi melilit tubuh Zabuza "Sasuke-san!" Kata Naruto "Katon:Ryuka no jutsu" semburan api yang menjalar dari mulut Sasuke ke arah tubuh Zabuza yang telah terlilit oleh senar " Fuuton : Daitoppa" setelah dekat dengan tubuh Zabuza , Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya yang membuat api Sasuke membesar , Api itu pun membakar Zabuza , Namun tiba tiba sebuah cermin es muncul didepan mereka dan mengeluarkan senbon lalu menancap di leher Zabuza , lalu keluar lah Hunter-nin Kirigakure "terimakasih telah membuatnya seperti ini , sisanya biar aku yang mengatasinya " kata hunter-nin tersebut , "Hey tunggu "Kata Kakashi , " kalian , hebat bisa membuat Zabuza sekarat , Naruto, Sasuke " lanjut Kakashi , setelah mereka selesai dengan pertarungan pendek tadi mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah Tazuna , dan beberapa saat mereka pun sampai " itu rumah ku , Tsunami , ini aku " teriak Tazuna memanggil Tsunami "Tou-san , masuklah" kata Tsunami yang ternyata anak Tazuna .

Skip

A/N :Disini Kakashi tidak terluka karna dia tidak bertarung melawan Zabuza .

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan melainkan menggunakan kaki " Kata Kakashi sambil mencontohkan dan kini Kakashi berdiri di pohon tanpa bergoyang "bagaimana caranya Sensei? " Tanya Sasuke . "Alirkan chakra ke kaki kalian , jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu sedikit , kalian coba saja dulu gunakan kunai untuk membatasi seberapa tinggi kalian sudah memanjat menggunakan Kaki kalian" kata Kakashi "Yosh , aku Mulai " Naruto menaiki pohon dan dia memanjat nya sudah setengah tinggi pohon yang dipanjatnya "aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto-kun" Sakura pun mulai memanjat pohon nya dan alangkah hebatnya lagi dia sampai di puncak pohon itu dengan sekali panjat "aku tidak akan tertinggal oleh kalian " kata Sasuke , dia pun bisa sampai keatas dengan cepat berkat sharingan nya , setelah beberapa kali mencoba Naruto pun berhasil sampai di puncak pohon . "Apakah kalian sudah sudah selesai ?" Tanya Kakashi sesaat setelah kedatangannya "ya " ucap semua murid nya , "baiklah kita kembali kerumah Tazuna-san saja " "Ha'I" ucap Naruto dkk

Tbc

A/N : Buruk gk sih cerita Saya ini ? Minta saran kombinasi jurus yang cocok buat Naruto ama Sasuke . Terimakasih bagi yang udah baca fict ini

Ryean-chan


End file.
